The fastening system of a diaper is supposed to connect the front and rear parts of the diaper in a way that provides a good fit on the wearer. A good fit is important for the function of the diaper, especially for preventing leakage to occur. A problem during use is that the front and rear parts may slide relative each other. Specifically, the ears of the front part (or of the rear part, depending on the choice of construction) of the diaper may slide in relation to each other, which gives rise to sore and bad fit, which in turn may lead to leakage.
EP-A-0240213 discloses an absorbent product having flexible leg openings aiming to solve the problem of sliding of the front and rear parts relative to each other during use. This is solved with an outer and an inner fastening means. The inner means is said to prevent disposition of the overlapping parts in the rear and front parts, and it may be integrated with the front and rear part, respectively. The fastening can be performed in several ways. The outer fastening means is an adhesive tape, extending from the ear of the rear part.
Thus, EP-A-0240213 discloses a solution for preventing the sliding of the front and rear parts relative one another. However, the manufacturing of this fastening system is rather complex, compared to normal fastening systems. Accordingly, there is a need for a fastening system providing the skewing-preventing feature, while still being easy to manufacture.
Thus, one main object of the invention is to provide an absorbent product fulfilling that need.